Yandere Trouble
by shmion
Summary: Sechs neue Schülerinnen tauchen in der Sainan Oberschule auf. Und alle haben es auf Rito abgesehen. Wertung M für Gewalt


**Eine weitere To Love-Ru Fanfiction. Die Geschichte ist in sich abgeschlossen und ist von der aktuellen Manga-Handlung unabhängig. Ich besitze keine Rechte an To Love-Ru oder irgendeinem Charakter (inklusive der Gastcharaktere).**

* * *

In der Klasse 2-A der Oberschule in Sainan kündigte Tearju Lunatique eine neue Schülerin an. Daraufhin betrat ein Mädchen mit orangefarbenen Haaren den Raum. Sie trug bereits ihre neue Schuluniform.  
„Stelle dich bitte selbst vor", bat Tearju noch.  
„Mein Name ist Fuyô Kaede. Ich koche gerne. Hoffentlich stört mein Wechsel nicht den üblichen Ablauf."  
Die Jungen freuten sich bereits über das schüchterne Mädchen. Nur Haruna bemerkte, dass Kaede bereits Rito fixiert hatte.  
Auch in anderen Klassen gab es an diesen Tag Zuwachs. So in Klasse 1-B von Nana und Momo. Dort stellte sich die neue Mitschülerin als Mitsukai Dokuro vor. Die Schüler kannten bereits die Teufelsschwänze der Deviluke-Schwestern, so dass sie weder der Heiligenschein noch Excalibolg störte.  
Saki und ihre Freundinnen erwarteten in Klasse 3-D ebenfalls eine neue Schülerin.  
„Mein Name ist Sonozaki Shion. Vorher bin ich in Hinamizawa bei Okinomiya zur Schule gegangen. Der Wechsel kommt auch für mich überraschend. Meine Familie hat geschäftliche Interessen in dieser Gegend."

In der nächsten Pause diskutierten die Schüler über die Neuzugänge.  
„Da steckt bestimmt wieder der Direktor dahinter!"  
„Ich habe gehört, dass heute vier neue Schülerinnen angekommen sind. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich am Ende des Schuljahres."  
„Ja, der Direktor hat diesmal wirklich übertrieben!"  
Saruyama Ken'ichi war natürlich überglücklich. „Na komm', Rito! Lass uns die Ladung Frischfleisch untersuchen!"  
„Kein Interesse", antwortete Rito und verließ den Klassenraum.  
‚Dann eben nicht', dachte sich Saruyama, musste aber feststellen, dass auch Kaede verschwunden war.  
In Gedanken verloren ging Rito durch den Flur. ‚Immer dieser Saruyama. Hm. Dabei ist es schon seltsam, dass...' Da wurde er von einer Mädchenstimme abgelenkt.  
„Verzeihung. Ich bin neu hier und kenne mich noch nicht aus."  
„Kein Problem", sagte Rito und drehte sich langsam um.  
„Achtung!", rief jemand dazwischen.  
Unwillkürlich wich Rito einen Schritt zurück. Ein Mädchen mit langen blauen Haaren [= Asakura Ryôko] rammte ein Messer in die Wand - nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Rito reagierte schnell und traf sie mit einem Schlag am Kinn, ehe sie das Messer wieder aus der Wand ziehen konnte. Ryôko fiel rückwärts auf den Boden.  
Rito war von seiner Reaktion selbst überrascht. ‚Was war das jetzt? Ich schlag doch keine Mädchen. Andererseits war es ein Reflex. Ich wurde angegriffen und musste mich wehren. Und der Schlag war auch gar nicht schlecht.'  
Er wurde jedoch in seiner inneren Rechtfertigung unterbrochen, da Kaede nun auf ihn zulief. Nachdem er das Teppichmesser in ihrer Hand erkannte, war ihm klar, dass es ein zweiter Angriff war.  
Kaedes erster Attacke konnte er ausweichen. Er sprang zur Seite, drehte sich dabei und rammte ihr schließlich seinen Ellenbogen zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Kaede wurde dadurch gegen die Wand gedrückt und war vorerst ausgeschaltet.

Die Kämpfe zogen natürlich Schaulustige an. Haruna kam aus einiger Entfernung an und bemerkte, dass Rito in den Trubel verwickelt war. Sie lief zum Geschehen und wollte gerade angsterfüllt seinen Namen rufen, als sie im Gesicht und am Arm von zwei Händen gepackt wurde.  
Momo hatte sie zurückgehalten und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Während sie ihr immer noch den Mund zuhielt erklärte sie: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Haruna. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Sollte Rito wirklich in Gefahr geraten werden wir direkt eingreifen."  
Für Haruna klang dies nicht beruhigend. Was meinte Momo außerdem mit "wir"? Erst später realisierte sie, dass Nana an der Ecke stand und die Prügeleien genau beobachtete.

Für Rito gingen die Auseinandersetzungen ununterbrochen weiter. Nun rannte ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren [= Gasai Yuno] mit einer Machete in der Hand schreiend auf ihn zu. Es mussten ihm bisher unbekannte angeborene Reflexe gewesen sein. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass er wieder in letzter Sekunde ausweichen konnte. Doch nun galt es an den Gegenangriff zu denken. Yuno kam nun aus der anderen Richtung, Rito wartete den perfekten Moment ab und trat mit voller Kraft zu. Es war wieder seinem besonderen Glück zu verdanken, dass ihn die Machete erneut verfehlte, er aber mit seinem rechten Fuß fest in ihr Gesicht traf. Im großen Bogen flog Yuno rückwärts und kam schmerzhaft auf einem Tisch auf, der unter der Last krachend zusammenbrach.  
Langsam bewegte sich Rito auf sein jüngstes Opfer zu. Doch schon folgte die nächste Attacke. Diesmal ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen [= Katsura Kotonoha] mit stattlicher Oberweite und einem Hackmesser. 'Schon wieder ein Messer. Das wird langsam langweilig', murmelte Rito leise vor sich hin. Er ergriff die durch den Sturz halbierte Tischplatte und verteidigte sich damit. Kotonoha schlug einmal auf die linke Kante der Platte und einmal auf die untere Kante. Dann nutzte Rito einen günstigen Moment, schwang die Tischplatte und erwischte frontal seine Gegnerin. Vierte Angreiferin erledigt. Aber was war das hier eigentlich? Ein kollektiver Wahnsinn? Oder eine Amok laufende Bodyguardtruppe aus Schulmädchen?  
Er wurde in seinen Gedankengängen durch eine hinter ihm aufgerissene Tür unterbrochen.  
„Was soll denn dieser Höllenlärm?!" ertönte eine weibliche Stimme.  
Rito witterte eine neue Gefahr und schlug zur Abwechslung mit links zu. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen fiel gegen den Türrahmen und rutschte bewusstlos zu Boden, während sie aus der Nase blutete. Das Gesicht kam ihm doch bekannt vor.  
Zeit zum Überlegen hatte er aber nicht, da er nun Dokuro-chan und ihrem Excalibolg ausweichen musste. Beim dritten Schlag gelang es ihm die Keule festzuhalten. Dokuro-chan versuchte sie ihm zu entreißen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
„Lass' endlich mein Excalibolg los!", schrie sie an.  
Er ließ sie sich noch etwas anstrengen ehe er ihrer Bitte nachkam. Dokuro-chan war davon überrascht und kam aus dem Gleichgewicht. Bevor sie wieder auf beiden Beinen stand erhielt sie einen Schlag ins Gesicht.  
‚Langsam kommen die ersten wieder zu sich', dachte sich Rito als er den Flur überblickte. Es wird wohl noch Nachschlag geben. Dann spürte er ein leichtes Gribbeln im Rücken, kurz darauf erneut. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Shion die fragend ihren Taser überprüfte. Zu spät bemerkte sie Rito, der sie mit einem rechten Haken ausknockte, so dass sie auf die anderen Mädchen auf dem Boden fiel.  
Er zählte die bisherigen Attacken nochmals durch, da ging es auch schon weiter.  
„Kommst du schon wieder mit dem Teppichmesser angeschissen?!", schrie er Kaede an. Die Messer wurden ihm langsam lästig. Mit allmählicher Routine entging er ihrem Angriff und verpasste ihr eine Backpfeife, so dass sie sich einmal um sich selbst drehte. Anschließend schlug er ihr mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn, so dass sie taumelnd zurückging. Schließlich wurde sie von Ryôko gebremst, dann aber von ihr so zur Seite gestoßen, dass sie auf den Boden fiel.

Während Ryôko, dieses Mal unbewaffnet, auf Rito zustürmte, hatte sich Lala unter die Zuschauer gemischt. Momo hatte ihr bereits den Zweck der Schlägerei erklärt.  
„Ihr wollt Rito also testen?"  
„Ja, wenn er bald Herrscher von Deviluke wird, muss er mit solchen Situationen im Großen umgehen können."  
Haruna wurde immer noch von Momo zurückgehalten. ‚Wie können die sich nur so etwas ausdenken?'  
Nana hingegen fieberte richtig mit. Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäuste geballt und sah Rito zu, wie er Ryôko bearbeitete.  
„Richtig so. Und noch eine Rechte! Ja, schlag' schon zu!"  
Schließlich versuchte Dokuro-chan heimlich vom Schlachtfeld zu kriechen. Doch Nana passte gut auf.  
„He! Was soll denn das!"  
Sie rannte zu ihr hin, half ihr auf die Beine und schob sie zurück. Zum Schluss schubste sie Dokuro-chan in Richtung Rito.  
„Los zurück! Da gibt es ordentlich Haue!"  
Zufrieden begab sich Nana wieder auf ihren alten Beobachtungsplatz. In der Zwischenzeit konnte sie mehrere Schläge hintereinander hören. Schließlich kam Dokuro-chan zurückgeflogen.  
„Da hatte ich mehr von ihr erwartet." Nana schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Kotonoha von hinten an Rito angeschlichen und fixierte seine Arme nun mit einem Haltegriff. Bevor er sich befreien konnte kam Shion dazu und boxte ihn einmal.  
„Jetzt ist aber genug", brummte Rito.  
Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und gab Kotonoha dadurch eine Kopfnuss. Anschließend nutzte er Shions Verwirrung und setzte sie mit einem überraschenden Tritt außer Gefecht. Da Kotonoha sich wieder etwas erholt hatte, schlug er mit einem festen Fausthieb auf ihren Hinterkopf. Zufrieden sah Rito, dass alle Mädchen besiegt auf dem Boden lagen. Alle, bis auf eine.  
Yuno sprang auf einen Tisch und wollte ihn anscheinend aus der Luft attackieren. Geistesgegenwärtig hob Rito den Tisch an einer Seite an. Yuno verlor so den Halt und fiel ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Als sie sich gerade wieder erheben wollte, mahnte Rito:  
„Bleib lieber liegen, sonst gibt es weitere Schläge."  
Die so Angesprochene verließen daraufhin die letzten Kräfte und sie blieb liegen.

Rito konnte endlich wieder durchatmen. Ist der Trubel wirklich vorbei? Habe ich alle Attacken überstanden? Und wieso das Ganze? Nachdenklich stieg er über die gefallenen Mädchen und wollte den Tatort verlassen. Beim Auftreten hörte er einen komisches Geräusch. Unter seinem rechten Schuh sah sah er einen großen und mehrere kleine weiße Brocken.  
„Hat hier irgendjemand seine Zähne verloren?", fragte er ironisch.  
„Das sind meine!" Er konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen, aber sie gehörte zu Ryôko.

Nun kamen Momo, Haruna, Lala und Nana um die Ecke auf ihn zu gerannt. Rito erschien ihnen zufrieden.  
„Oh. Es ist schön, dass du die Prüfung bestanden hast!", freute sich Lala.  
Bevor sich Rito nach der Prüfung erkundigen konnte fiel ihm Haruna um den Hals. „Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
Schließlich war ihr die Nähe dann doch peinlich und sie sprang einen Schritt zurück.  
Nana begann nun die Aktion zu erklären: „Wir wollten dich auf deine zukünftige Rolle vorbereiten. Wir erinnerten uns, wie Saki und Run damals Yami-chan bezahlten um Onee-sama zu bekämpfen."  
„Und da Yami dich als ihr_ target_ am Ende vielleicht doch umgebracht hätte haben wir einfach sechs Yanderes engagiert", ergänzte Momo.  
„Am Anfang haben wir dir dank Onee-samas Erfindung geholfen, den Messern zu entgehen. Später hast du die Angreifer aber ganz alleine fertig gemacht. Eine erstaunliche Entwicklung."  
Auch Nana musste zustimmen: „Ich bin wirklich positiv überrascht."  
Rito hatte die Erklärungen gehört und wollte sich nun äußern. Er rang noch nach Worten als ihm aus dem Hintergrund eine drohende Stimme erreichte.  
„Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki Ritoooooooooooooooooo!"  
Rito überkam ein erster Angstschauer. Langsam drehte er sich und erschrak beim Anblick. Yui hatte sich vom verirrten Schlag erholt. Auch ihr Nasenbluten war mittlerweile gestoppt. Ihr Zorn hingegegen hatte einen Maximalwert erreicht.  
„Setz' dich in Seiza Position hin!", war ihr erster Befehl. Es folgte eine lange Moralpredigt, die noch weit in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde ging.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatten weitere Mitschüler das Schlachtfeld betreten.  
„So übel sieht das gar nicht aus. Die Oberweite ist gutes Mittelfeld: schätzungsweise 85 cm", bemerkte Risa, die sich über Yuno beugte.  
„Das ist doch gar nichts!" Mio musterte noch Kotonoha. „Bei ihr sind es mindestens 100 cm, eben Champions League."  
Nana und Momo hingegen gingen wieder zu ihrem Klassenraum.  
„Alles wieder umsonst!", grummelte Nana vor sich hin. „Warum musste Kodegawa auch mitten im Kampf erscheinen? Sie hat die ganze wertvolle Arbeit vernichtet."  
„Sehe ich nicht so. Rito hatte sich gut bewährt. In einer entscheidenden Situation kann man diese Seite seiner Persönlichkeit wieder zum Leben erwecken." Momo schien noch vergnügt zu sein.  
„Der Auftritt des Yandere-Sextetts war enttäuschend. Wenn ich ihre Leistungen mit den Videos vergleiche... da hatte ich schon mehr erwartet."  
„Es sind tatsächlich nur Yanderes und keine Vollzeitkampfmaschinen. Sie hatten keinerlei emotionale Beziehung zu Rito."  
Nana errötete stark. „Das hätte auch noch gefehlt!"

* * *

**Die "Handlung" ist an Spencer/Hill-Prügelfilme angelehnt. In der engeren Auswahl hatte ich noch Ryûgû Rena, Hirasawa Ui, Takamachi Nanoha oder Miki Sayaka. Letztlich habe ich mich doch für Sonozaki Shion entschieden, damit nicht zuviel Messer auftauchen.**


End file.
